


All New People

by spuffyduds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set almost immediately post-Chosen.</p>
    </blockquote>





	All New People

**Author's Note:**

> Set almost immediately post-Chosen.

"I've got this weird feeling...I can't quite figure it. I mean, grief, yeah, but...something else." Willow smiles. "It's a do-over!"

"A what?" Giles says. They'd herded all the blood-covered potentials and Scoobies into a motel, calmed the owner down, sent everyone to bed, but found themselves insomniac. They're forking up truck-stop waffles.

"Oh. Right. Translate to British. A—-restart. Like—-we're all new people. And, you know, all adults. At the same time. You don't have to be...father-y."

"True," he says. And suddenly knows where she's going with this.

When she kisses him their lips stick together, from the syrup.


End file.
